


The Blue Light

by Libruuhhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Perdition, Post-Hell, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libruuhhh/pseuds/Libruuhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has many horrible memories from being in hell, but the one memory he can't let go is the day that Castiel rescued him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Light

 When Dean was pulled from hell, there were a few things that he remembered, and a few things that he forgot, or at least, tried to forget. There was a lot of pain, pain from what he was forced to do, what others forced on him, and Dean was in a constant battle with his mind, trying to fight off the demons that had somehow managed to escape from hell and settle in the folds of his brain, clouding his thoughts with black, smoky shadows. These things were the bad things that Dean carried with him every day of his wayward life, but there was one memory that Dean kept to himself that brought light to the darkness that lurked behind his eyes. That one memory was the day that his angel came to him and pulled him from the fiery pit, marking his soul forever as he traveled back into the light.

When Castiel first took hold of Dean, Dean thought that he was officially dying, that even his damned soul couldn’t take what he was doing in hell anymore and it had given up whatever trace of goodness Dean had left in him. Dean had always been told that when you die, all the pain goes away. All the suffering, both physical and emotional, suddenly vanishes, and you feel like you are living in a dream. Dean had known this ever since he first became a hunter because death is just a phone call away when you are fighting off the evils of the world. When Castiel first gripped Dean tight, the closest thing that Dean could describe the feeling to was a sudden release of pain and suffering, and he thought that he was finally getting the death he had dreamed of ever since he first picked up a knife and held a gun. What came after that, however, was something entirely different and completely worth living for. 

Dean watched as the hell below him suddenly became a blur and he felt as though he was moving at a million miles per hour, holding onto something that he wasn’t even sure was there because all he saw was bright, blue light, like the kind of blue you see in pictures of oceans in the Caribbean on postcards. That’s all Dean had to compare it to, really, but it was pretty damn close. The grip that this brilliance had on his upper arm was burning so much that it almost felt cold, but for some reason, the burn didn’t hurt; instead, it was calming, reassuring, a feeling that everything was somehow going to turn out fine and he didn’t have to worry anymore; he was _safe._

Soon, the brightness slowly drifted away, and Dean found himself back into his mortal body, free of the claw marks and wounds that led him to hell. He was trapped underground, but he was breathing, he was _living._ He shifted around to reach for the lighter in his pocket, and when he flicked it on, the little blue flame that appeared before him made him realize that none of this was actually a dream, and what he thought was a final death was another chance at life. 

Months and years after being freed from hell, meeting Castiel in his vessel and realizing that this being, this _angel_ rescued him and was the reason that Dean was standing on this very earth, Dean could still remember that fateful day like it was yesterday. Sometimes, when Dean looked at Castiel, he couldn’t help but realize how incredible he actually was. Castiel, beyond the vessel, was an entire galaxy crammed inside of the body of a man. He was the sun and stars, the moon and sky, the atoms of every being on this earth from the first pools of shimmering water to the skyscrapers towering over cities like watchful gods on Olympus. Though Castiel appeared to him as a human, every time his gazed into his eyes, he knew that the brilliant sapphire flame that saved his soul still continued to burn bright. 


End file.
